Carrie's Secret: Sequel
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Carrie and Larry are a couple now, but what will they do about her abusive father? This is a sequel to Carrie's Secret.
1. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or its characters.**

**Hey, everybody! Here's a sequel to Carrie's Secret! Shoutout to the all-too-awesome AvrilLavigneFan2001 who helped me a LOT in coming up with the plot for this story! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hand in hand, the new couple walked slowly to Carrie's house. The redhead was a bit nervous, but the blue-haired girl next to him had determination in her eyes.<p>

"You got the emergency number ready?" She asked the boy. He nodded.

"Yeah, right here." He said, holding up his phone to show 911 on the screen, ready if they needed it. Hopefully, they wouldn't. They stopped in front of her house. Carrie sighed and looked down, closing her eyes. Larry looked at her worriedly. "Care, are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to do this, you know." Carrie looked at him and smiled.

"You're right. _We_ don't have to do this, but _I d_o. You can still leave if you want."

"No, I won't let you do this alone." He stated firmly. "I'm just...worried." Carrie could see how worried he was just by looking at him. She then placed her hand under his chin, making him look directly at her.

"It'll be okay, Larry." She said before leaning forward and gently kissing him. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay, then. Let's go." She said as they started walking towards the door.

The door creaked loudly as Carrie slowly pushed it open. The two crept into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible. There were no lights on, and it was completely silent.

"You go check upstairs. I'll see if he's down here." Carrie whispered to Larry. He nodded and began heading for the stairs. As he was going up, he began shaking at the thought of her dad popping out at any second. He gulped as he finally reached the top of the stairs, looking around. He checked the bathroom, closets, and her dad's bedroom, which was littered with beer bottles and cans. Larry shook his head in disgust and left the room. There were two more places left to check: Carrie's room, and the attic. Larry went to her bedroom door and opened it. A strange odor hit his nose as he entered the room. He flipped the lights on, and what he saw made him want to hurl. There, right on Carrie's bed, was a cat lying on its back. An orange cat. Its fur was mangled, and its neck was at an angle it shouldn't have been in. There was a large gash running from its chest to the base of its stomach. It was surrounded by a small pool of blood.

"Oh, god..." Larry breathed as he put a hand to his mouth in shock. On the wall above the cat were words, presumably written in the animals blood. It said: YOU'RE NEXT CARRIE. Larry took a step back in horror. "Th-this guy's insane!" He whispered to himself, taking another step back. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, Larr. Whatcha lookin' at?" He spun around to see Carrie standing there, trying to see into the room.

"No, Carrie! You shouldn-" Carrie's eyes widened, and she pushed past Larry before he could finish his sentence. She walked into the room and saw what had become of her beloved pet.

"Wha-" She said as she was trying to process what she was looking at. "D-Dr. Purrs. H-he...he..." She slowly walked up to it and, despite the blood, sat down next to it and picked it up, cradling it in her arms like a baby. She started crying as she held it close to her. Larry sighed and was about to go comfort her when he heard a faint sound. It sounded like...footsteps. Larry gasped as the sound got louder, and he threw himself against the door, closing it. No sooner had he done that did they hear pounding on the door.

"Carrie, I know you're in there!" Her father said in a creepy, fake-cheerful voice. "Come on out, sweetie! Daddy's here!" Carrie suddenly stood up angrily, the cat still in her arms and tears still streaming down her face.

"You're a monster!" She screamed. "You killed him!" They then heard a creepy chuckle come from the other side of the door.

"Oh, you saw the little gift I left for you? Don't worry. You aren't too far behind!" He said as he began kicking at the door.

"Larry, your phone!" Carrie said.

"Oh, yeah!" He said as he took out his phone, pressing the 'Call' button under the 911 as her father's kicks to the door became more aggressive.

* * *

><p><strong>=(O.O)=<strong>


	2. A New Home

**Finally chapter 2! Sorry I took a while. I've been _really_ busy. I'm going to start updating this story more frequently, now.**

* * *

><p>Larry had called the police minutes ago, and the couple was now huddled together, shaking in fear as the door began splintering under the force of her father's kicks.<p>

"Come on…" Carrie muttered under her breath, praying for the police to come quickly. "Hurry up…" After a few more minutes, the door was about to come off its hinges. Carrie and Larry were feeling hopeless until the faint sound of sirens made itself known. "Larry, do you hear that?!" She whispered to him. He paused for a moment, trying to listen over the pounding. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he nodded quickly. The sirens got increasingly louder, and the pounding on the door suddenly ceased. They heard quick footsteps retreating from the door, and it was clear that her father had left to go hide. Carrie and Larry released each other, and Carrie slowly began approaching the cracked door.

"Careful." Larry said cautiously. Carrie nodded and went up to the door, grabbing the knob in hand. She turned it and pulled the door open. The coast was clear.

"It's safe. Come on!" Carrie said, dashing out of the room with Larry following close behind. They hurried, not wanting another encounter with her dad. They got downstairs and went out the front door, stopping when they saw three police cars parked out front, and about five officers getting out of them. One of the officers, seemingly the one in charge, hurried up to the two kids.

"Hey, are you the ones who called?" He asked. Larry nodded. "Is the man still in the house?"

"Yeah," Carrie said, "but I don't know where in the house he is. He hid when he heard the sirens." The officer shook his head.

"The coward…" He said. "Don't worry, we'll find him. Come on!" He yelled to the other officers. They ran up to the house and opened the door, their guns at the ready. Carrie and Larry watched with worried expressions. Minutes passed, and they still hadn't come out. A crowd had begun to gather on the sidewalk in front of the house, and worried whispers were shared among them. But the couple paid no mind to them. They just continued to watch the house. After about five minutes, they heard a sound, and three officers came out with a man in handcuffs. He was struggling and yelling profanity at them. The officers brought him to the car, and forced him into it. He shot a death glare at Carrie from inside the car. Carrie winced and looked away. A different officer, this time a woman, came up to them. She was a bit tall, so she knelt down so that she was about their height.

"Hey, you two." She said soothingly.

"Hey…" The couple said simultaneously. The woman looked over to Carrie's father, and then looked back at the two.

"Is that man the father of one of you?" Carrie raised her hand a bit.

"Y-yeah. He's _my_ dad." The woman sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"Where's your mom?" Carrie looked down.

"Not…here anymore…."

"Ah…" The officer said in a hushed voice. "I was afraid of that…" Carrie looked up at her.

"Why?" The woman sighed again.

"Well, we obviously are going to apprehend your father on accounts of child abuse, animal abuse, and a couple other things. He will also have to go through rehab and counseling. And, by law, you would automatically be put under the care of your mother. But since that's not an option, then you'll have to go to…a foster home…" Carrie and Larry gasped.

"W-what? No! I…I can't!" Carrie said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But we have to. It's the law." Carrie began crying, and Larry put an arm around her comfortingly.

"Wait!" Carrie and Larry's heads shot up, and they looked at the crowd of people from which the voice came. A woman pushed her way to the front. She came up to the two kids and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Mom?" Larry asked. She smiled down at him before looking at the woman officer, who stood up straight once again.

"I'll take her." She said.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the boy's mother. Carrie and her family are close family friends, and if it's okay, I'll take her to live with me." The officer appeared to be thinking.

"Well, I_ suppose _that'd be okay…but I'll have to ask the chief. You can take her under your care for now, and as soon as we have an answer, we'll call you to let you know if it's okay." Larry's mom nodded with a smile.

"Thank you _so_ much." The officer nodded before turning and walking over to the other officers. They all got into their cars, and the three watched at they drove away. The crowd then began to disperse. Larry's mom put an arm around each kid, and began walking back to her house.

"Come on, you two. Let's go home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Worries

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been trying to catch up on other things. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Larry's mother brought the two kids into her house.<p>

"Larry, can you go get the guest bedroom ready for Carrie?" Larry nodded and went upstairs. The woman then looked at Carrie and knelt down in front of her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" With a sniffle, Carrie nodded. Larry's mother smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about this whole situation. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"Th-thanks…" She girl said simply. After a couple minutes, they heard Larry coming down the stairs.

"It's all ready, mom."

"Thanks, sweetie." Larry rolled his eyes at the degrading term. "Now, how about we all get washed up for dinner. Then, afterwards, you two can get a good night's sleep." The two kids nodded. The woman then stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, leaving Carrie and Larry standing alone awkwardly.

"So, uh…" Larry said, breaking the awkward silence. "…I guess I should show you your room."

"Okay…" Carrie said quietly. Larry's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Hey, are…you okay? You're being a lot quieter than usual." Carrie looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She then slightly smiled. "Don't worry about me." Larry smiled back at her and grabbed her hand in his own.

"Carrie, I'm your boyfriend. It's my _job_ to worry about you. Now, come on." He said, beginning to lead her upstairs. He took her to a yellow-painted room that had a nice bed with blue covers; a large, white dresser; and a light brown carpet. He brought her over to the bed, and sat her down before sitting next to her. "So, how're you doing otherwise?" He asked, looking at her. She sighed.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'm just…I don't know…" Larry sighed and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, whatever happens, just remember that I'm always here for you if you need me." Carrie looked at him and flashed him a genuine smile.

"I know." She said.

"Dinner!" They suddenly heard Larry's mom call from downstairs.

"Well, that was quick." Larry said, hopping off the bed. "Come on." Carrie stayed put.

"You know, I'm not really in the mood to eat. You go ahead." Larry raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He asked. Carrie nodded with a half-smile. "Well, okay then. I'll see you after dinner."

"Okay." And with that, Larry left the room and went downstairs. He went and sat at the table with his mother. She looked past him.

"Hey, where's Carrie?"

"Oh. She, uh…wasn't hungry." He muttered.

"I see." She said, serving food onto Larry's plate. "Well, I expect you to be good to her as her boyfriend. Be there for her. Thing's haven't exactly been easy in her life." Larry smiled.

"I know, mom. I'll do everything I can to make her happy. I love her." Larry's mom smiled proudly.

"Spoken like a true gentleman. I'm so proud of you." She said as she finished serving. She took a hand and ruffled his hair. "My little man."

"Mom!" Larry said with a laugh, trying to fix his hair back.

Carrie sat on the stairs, watching the scene in the dining room. Her eyes started to water, wishing that she had been treated like that for once in her life. She sighed and crawled back up the stairs, going back to her room. After about 20 minutes, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She got into bed and pretended to sleep. The door to her room suddenly opened.

"Care?" She heard a voice ask. She kept still, though. Larry walked over to the bed and looked at her with a slight smile. Seeing that she was 'asleep,' he just put a hand to her cheek and leaned over, kissing her. "Goodnight, Carrie." Then, he stood up straight and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Carrie opened her eyes and looked at the door, a small smile on her face.

Larry lied down in his bed and pulled the covers up over him. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. A couple hours into the night, he heard the door to his room open, and he was snapped out of dreamland. He felt a weight on the other half of his bed, and he turned over. She blinked in surprise when he saw Carrie lying there, looking at him.

"Care? What're you doing here?"

"I got lonely…"

"Oh, I see…" He said. He put his arms around her and drew her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Is that the only thing bothering you?" She sighed.

"No…"

"Then what else?"

"Well…I'm worried…"

"'Bout what?"

"My dad." Larry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. Do you think he'll be okay?" Larry scoffed.

"Why are you worried about what happens to that _jerk_?"Suddenly, Carrie pushed away from him forcefully.

"Because he's the only family I have." She said angrily.

"Woah, no need to get hostile. I just don't see how you could care about him. Even if he _is_ family."

"Larry, you don't understand. He's the _only_ family I have left. Even though he's cruel, he's all I've got. And…I'm all he's got, even if he doesn't see that. I just hope one day he will…" Larry flashed her a smile.

"Well, he's going to go through rehabilitation and counseling. I think that once he gets sorted out, he'll finally see it. But until then, I'll look after and be there for you." Carrie looked at Larry and smiled, wrapping her arms around him and closing the gap between them again.

"Thanks, Larr." She said. He smiled and put his arms around her as well.

"Anything for you, Care. Goodnight."

"'Night."

The feeling of Larry's company comforted Carrie as they began to fall asleep in each other's arms, and she smiled at the thought that he would always be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...will her dad really<em> ever<em> be good?**


End file.
